e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Two Three
| image = E-girls - One Two Three CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - One Two Three DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - One Two Three One Coin CD.jpg|mu-mo | title = One Two Three | artist = E-Girls | type = Single | released = April 18, 2012 | b-side = "E-Girls ANTHEM" "Tadaima!" | formats = Digital download, CD single, CD+DVD | recorded = 2012 | genre = Dance-pop | length = 04:03 (song) 11:04 (CD+DVD) 20:14 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Fujibayashi Shoko, Nimbari Yosuke | producer = ArmySlick, Nimbari Yosuke | album = Lesson 1 | chronotype = Single | previous = "Celebration!" (2011) | current = "One Two Three" (2012) | next = "Follow Me" (2012) | tracklist = # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Loving bell # One Two Three # READY GO # Shiny girls # Take it Easy! # love letter (Album special Version) # Suki Desuka? # JUST IN LOVE # Celebration! # Himawari (E-Girls Version) # Tadaima! (Album special Version) # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # love letter (Acoustic Version) | video = E-Girls - One Two Three | audio = E-Girls - One Two Three (audio)|Original E-girls - One Two Three (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "One Two Three" is the second single of E-Girls. It was released on April 18, 2012, in three versions, a limited CD+DVD edition, a regular CD Only edition, and a mu-mo edition including only the title track. This is the debut single of members Suda Anna and Kizu Reina. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59092/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59093, ¥1,296) * mu-mo (RZC1-59094, ¥514) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # One Two Three # E-Girls ANTHEM # One Two Three (Instrumental) ; DVD # One Two Three (Video Clip) # E-Girls ANTHEM from # One Two Three (Making Clip) CD Only / Digital Edition # One Two Three # Tadaima! (ただいま！; I'm Home!) # E-Girls ANTHEM # One Two Three (Instrumental) # Tadaima! (Instrumental) mu-mo Edition # One Two Three Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** KAREN ** KAEDE ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** MAYU * FLOWER ** Mizuno Erina ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Muto Chiharu ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * EGD (debut single) ** Suda Anna ** Kizu Reina Song Information ; Vocalists : Shizuka, Aya, KAREN, MAYU, Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu ;Lyrics : Fujibayashi Shoko, Nimbari Yosuke ;Music : ArmySlick, Nimbari Yosuke ;Other Information :Arrangement: ArmySlick, Nimbari Yosuke Music Video Information ; Performers : * Main Video Clip: Ami, Erie, SAYAKA, KAEDE, MIYUU, YURINO, Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Suda Anna, Kizu Reina ** Seifuku Dance Intro: SAYAKA, KAREN, KAEDE, MIYUU, YURINO, MAYU, Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Suda Anna, Kizu Reina ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 23,167* Trivia * First single to include a seifuku dance on the title track's music video. * Currently the lowest selling single of the group. * In 2016, "One Two Three" was re-recorded for the E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- release. Muto Chiharu and Sugieda Mayu vocals were removed while Ami and Kawamoto Ruri vocals were added. Washio Reina and Fujii Karen also re-recorded some of their parts on the song. Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * "Limited Collection" (track #2) * Lesson 1 (track #4) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #2) * E.G. 11 (disc 2, track #2) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * Lesson 1 * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Videos E-Girls - One Two Three (Video Clip - Short ver.) E-Girls - Tadaima (Short ver.)|Special short video E-Girls - E-Girls Anthem (Live video - Single ver.) E-Girls - One Two Three (TV Spot)|60 sec ver. External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only *iTunes | Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Songs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Lowest Selling Singles